Bathroom Break
by UnexpectedHours
Summary: A different twist on what could have happened between Jackson Ripner and Lisa Reisert in that tightly compacted bathroom on the airplane. Smut with a good storyline. One shot fic.


Summary: A different twist on what could have happened between Jackson Ripner and Lisa Reisert in that tightly compacted bathroom on the airplane.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, anybody or anyone. This is just a girl writing a fic here.

"Come on. Pick yourself up." Lisa Reisert told herself breathlessly as she sat there helpless on the dirty floor of that airplane bathroom; legs tucked behind her. Images started to flash in her mind: A man in his mid to late 30's sitting there in his car across from her house, blade in hand. That sick, twisted grin plastered upon his face as he sharpened the blunt object with more and more intensity. One ring from that cell phone in his pocket and one command given from his partner and her father would be de -- Lisa snapped back into reality. Those thoughts weren't going to enter her mind. Not now.

Grabbing the edge of the sink, she pulled herself up with force and looked in to the mirror; the image becoming a bit distorted from the dizziness and sickness that was now washing over her. Shaking her head slighly, Lisa started to quickly pump the soap into her hand and write on the mirror. F - 1 - 8. H - A - S - B - O - M - B. Whiping her hands on her skirt quickly, she looked past the soap covered mirror and fixed herself in a presentable way as to not cause suspision from Jackson.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He grew impatient. What was she doing in there? Something devious, no doubt. If that stupid child hadn't been giving her these awkward looks, he wouldn't have been forced to sit down. Enough was enough now. Jackson looked up and down the aisles at the unknowing passangers and swiftly jumped out of his seat and made a quick pace for the bathroom. He leaned casually against the wall opposite the door, as if waiting for the bathroom, and watched for several moments as the OCCUPIED sign shifted over to VACANT. A gasp escaped Lisa's lips as she stared up into those menacing eyes of Jackson's.

Out of nowhere, Jackson shoved her back in the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Lisa tried to back away from him, but doing that in a six by six foot bathroom proved useless. Jackson dominately grabbed her right shoulder with his left hand and slammed her hard against the wall.

"You really need to stop playing with me because I grow tired of your idiocy."

"What do you want?" Lisa asked, obviously in pain and scared.

Jackson snorted with a wry laughter. "One. Simple. Phonecall." He said in a mock voice. "The same thing I've told you all night, but now it seems that you don't want to play by my rules and you want your father to die." Jackson jerked his head back toward what she had written on the mirror. "You could've at least come up with something more creative than a bomb. I told you, I'm not suicidal."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rebecca," the flight attendent said, "what are you doing out of your seat? Come on."

"A man went in there."

"Well, dear, both men and women can go in there."

"But a lady went in there, too."

"Oh, one of those flights." The african-american woman sighed and tightened her lips together. "Come on, I'll take you back to your seat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're hurting me." Lisa sucked in a breath as Jackson gripped her shoulder and now had his other hand gripped at the base of her neck.

"Don't fight me, Lisa." He warningly told her as he started to move his right hand down her neck and stopping at her ample breasts. Jackson could feel Lisa take a sharp breath as he placed his hand there, but she knew better. She wouldn't scream.

Moving his hand down to the the hem of her white cotton sweater, he slipped it underneath and slowly moved it upwards against the soft skin of her stomach. Jackson didn't stop watching her face through all of this, the reactions that her face was making as he violated her only started to peak his arousal.

"Don't do this, please. I'll - I'll --" Lisa whimpered, trying to think of an answer quickly.

"You'll what?" Jackson sneered at her, roughly grabbing her breast and pressing his own body against hers.

Lisa couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of fear and arousal stirring up inside her. Jackson was handsome, there was no doubt about that, and there was something sick about the way he was dominating and hurting her that slightly turned her on.

"That's what I thought." Jackson said with a hint of superiority in his voice as he moved his head in forward so his lips were inches from her ear. "I know that you want me, Lisa. Even if you dispise me, there's a part of you that can't resist me. So do something about it."

His deep, rough voice send a shiver up her spine. As much as she wanted to slit his throat, and as much as she did really dispise him, there was no use in refusing him once he threw something out on the table. Shakily, her hands moved downward toward his black belt and started to remove it. Jackson stood back a bit, placing his hands above her shoulders on the wall behind her and looking straight at Lisa's face; watching her with intense curiousity.

Ripping off the belt and throwing it on the sink counter, Lisa undid the buttons on his pants and hesitantly undid his zipper as well. Jackson took one of his hands off the wall and placed the side of his index finger underneath her chin as to lift it so she'd meet his gaze.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Lisa. I won't hurt you anymore if you don't give me a reason to." He reassured her, wiping the tears away from her eyes with the same hand and cupping the side of her face gently.

Knowing that it was better not to speak, Lisa nodded and pulled down his pants slightly; exposing his black Hanes boxers that was already showing signs of a large bulge behind its material.

"Go ahead." Jackson once again reassured her; his hand still remaining on her cheek. Lisa didn't need to be told twice, so swiftly she pulled down his boxers to his knees; exposing his rock hard shaft. An impish grin spread across his face as he saw her reaction to his size. Taking the bottom of her shirt, he lifted it up over her head and took her bra with it; throwing it on the sink.

Lisa started to feel wet in between her thighs and was tired of playing these games with him. Jackson saw the desire raging in her eyes so he gladly obliged with her needs. He bunched up her black flowy skirt around her thighs and hoisted her up on that tiny counter. Jackson then positioned himself between her legs and pulled her towards him; impaling her on his shaft.

His eyes never left her face, watching every reaction as he filled and stretched her. The flushed cheeks and the open adoration in her eyes, only spurred him on as he thrust into her hard and deep.

Lisa was lost in the beauty of his form as she wrapped her arms around his neck; him continuing to pound into her, pleasuring them both with his body. She could feel her muscles start to clench and knew she would not be far away from finding her release. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back in ecstacy on the soapy mirror. Jackson ground his mouth against hers and continued thrusting against her, her little sighs of pleasure arousing him to new heights.

His body begged release from the sensual onslaught and moments later he joined her, groaning against the flesh of her throat. Lisa felt the nip of his teeth as they suckled at her skin, but she cared little as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, taking every drop of his warm seed as it flooded her body.

"Oh God! Jackson!" She screamed as the flight attendents starting to pound on the door.

"Excuse me! This isn't a motel! Get out of there! NOW!" The older attendent told them as loudly as she could without disturbing the other passangers, but from the screams and the groans coming from inside the cubicle, it would seem that it was too late for that.

"Lisa, yesssss..." He hissed as he rested against her shaking body, keeping himself fully inside her as he tried to slow down his breathing. "Ugh, God." He let out a grunt as he pulled out and started to recollect himself. Pulling up his boxers and pants, he washed his hands and glanced over at Lisa who was still sitting there in the same position in which they fucked.

Sitting there against the mirror, dumbfounded at what she had done and feeling filthy, Lisa slid down off the counter and pulled her skirt back down to its original position. Combing her hair with her fingers and wiping off the runny make-up, Lisa looked at Jackson who was creepily watching her in the mirror.

"Thanks for the quickie." Jackson gave a sly smirk and walked out of the bathroom, giving that same crooked smile over at the flight attendents. Lisa stood there shocked and quickly wiped off the counter and the mirror from all the fluids and soap.

Sighing, she headed out of the bathroom and took that humiliating walk back to her seat, quickly snatching that younger boy's blue pen from his tray.

**END.**


End file.
